


Headcanons: Soldier with a Resistant Captive S/O

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Transman Reader - Freeform, Yandere, headcanons, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Can I request a scenario or some headcanons (which ever one you’re more comfortable with!) of yandere Soldier 76 and a resistant captive s/o?"





	Headcanons: Soldier with a Resistant Captive S/O

  * He’s not anywhere near as delusional as his younger self was. 
  * He knows that kindapping you was crazy, and that if you did have feelings for him it’s likely you don’t anymore.
  * However that doesn’t mean he’s given up entirely.
  * If he’s kidnapped you it means that he cares about you to the point he wants to protect you, even if that means making you hate him in the process.
  * However what he’s trying to ‘protect’ you from can be anything from Talon, to the boy at your favorite coffee shop who wrote his number down on your cup.
  * Despite your resistance though, you’re treated fairly well, fairly gently. 
  * As I said, he wants to protect you, and in some ways that means from himself as well.
  * Feels a lot of guilt about kidnapping you.
  * However there’s only so much his old heart can take.
  * The moment you hit him, even lightly, it causes him to snap and hit you back.
  * And he hits hard.
  * Of course he regrets it, and apologizes.
  * Apologies filled with promises, and forced affection and kisses, but apologies none the less.



**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
